


Just Want You

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Incubus AU AU, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: A one shot set in an alternate version of my Incubus AU (a.k.aIf Only For A Moment) where the ship is HundarNova and eventual HundarNovaHD rather than NovaHD. This takes place before Brett and James meet Aleks.
Relationships: Brett Hundley/James Richard Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Just Want You

“ _Christ._ ” James sighs, heaving the bags of groceries up onto the countertop.

Brett’s head pops over the back of the couch and he stares at James worriedly. He’s got dark circles under his eyes and he looks about as drained as James feels. They haven’t fed for almost a week and it’s starting to show.

“You okay, hun?”

“Mhm.” James nods absently, checking the bags. “This is where the muscles start going.”

“You should’ve called me.” Brett frowns disapprovingly, rounding the couch to stand next to James. His hand comes up to cup James’ cheek, thumb stroking under his right eye where the deep bags are likely just as pronounced as the other incubus’. “You know I would’ve come and helped.”

“Of course, I do.” James smiles, leaning across to kiss Brett. He feels the comfortable scratch of Brett’s beard, his fingers petting over his hair and around his right horn, and it feels _safe_ in a way that only Brett ever does. When he pulls away, Brett’s grinning too, black eyes somehow sparkling. “But I could handle it myself.”

“Oh, don’t I know it!” Brett chuckles, stroking James’ hair just once more before reaching across to grab the frozen foods and take them to the freezer.

“Shut _up!”_ James giggles, working with him to pack away the rest of their supplies. They move in a rhythm, the two of them—as old as time itself—always in perfect balance.

By the time the groceries are all stored away, James honestly just wants to rest. He plops himself up on the counter and watches as Brett pours them both a glass of orange juice. He takes a swig and sighs when he starts to feel the natural sugar kick in, perking him up just a little.

“Thanks, babe,” he murmurs, pulling Brett forward until he slots into the space between his legs, and he gives that formidable chest a squeeze.

Brett chuckles, leaning down to drop a kiss on James’ forehead as his fingers play with the stray curls that have escaped his bun.

“You’re welcome.”

Silence stretches between them, but James is thankful for it. It’s moments like this he cherishes, where he can lay his cheek against Brett’s chest and feel his heart beating, relish in the warmth of his body. It helps—when he’s so hungry—to remind him of all he’s blessed with, and the feeling is just as calming now as it was all those centuries ago.

Brett is still messing with James’ bun, carding through the curls with gentle fingers, stroking his way down the skin of James’ neck. James doesn’t need to be looking at him to know that he’s still smiling.

“I reckon we’re overdue for a feeding,” Brett gently reminds him.

“ _No,_ ” James mumbles, turning to look up at Brett without losing any closeness between them.

“ _Come on, babe…_ ” Brett chides, mouth thinned to a line. “You know you’ll feel much better afterwards.”

“I don’t _want_ someone else.” James sighs. “I want _you_ , Brett. I want my husband.”

Brett stares down at him for a long while, and James can tell he’s torn. They’re both hungry and only sexual energy from a human will revitalise them, but James can hear Brett’s heartbeat kick up a notch at his words.

“You’ve got me, sweetheart,” Brett promises, cupping James’ cheeks when he finally sits up. “ _Shit_ , James, even if you didn’t have anything else in the entire world, you know you’d have me.”

James cries.

He _really_ doesn’t mean to, but the hunger makes him weaker in more ways than just physically. His emotions are a little frayed and Brett’s declaration is just too much for James to handle. He knows it’s true—every single word of it—and maybe that’s why the tears are so ready to fall at a moment’s notice.

Brett sighs and scoops James up off the counter with absolutely zero effort as James’ hands clutch at the fabric of his shirt, carrying him through to their bedroom as James struggles to pull in a breath. Brett pulls James with him as he stuffs a few pillows against the headboard and settles in with him cradled against his body.

“ _Hey there…_ ” Brett soothes, rubbing James’ back until he feels like he can finally breathe normally again. “I’ve got you, baby.”

“I love you.” James blurts out, and he can both hear and feel Brett’s laugh.

“I love you, too.” Brett replies, tipping James’ chin up to stare into his eyes. “As if that wasn’t obvious enough.”

James can’t help but smile, though the stubborn tears still refuse to stop. Brett sweeps his thumbs under James’ eyes to wipe away the tears, unbearably soft.

“You know we’re not going to feel any better after this, right?”

“I _know_.” James sighs, staring at the other incubus dejectedly. “We can go tomorrow. Just…let me have you tonight.”

“Whatever you need, love.” Brett grins, peppering James’ face with kisses until he finally laughs.

“You’re preying on my emotional weakness, you heathen!” James gripes, swatting at him playfully.

“Oh _drat!”_ Brett smirks, reaching up to undo James’ hair tie so his curls are unleashed. “I’ve been found out!”

James giggles, scrubbing away the last of the tears on his cheeks. Brett’s looking at him like he’s the Sun, the Moon and all the stars in the sky, and James feels his cheeks flush scarlet.

“God, how did I manage to make it through three centuries before I got to hear that laugh?”

“Cocaine and hookers?” James muses, pursing his lips.

“ _Firstly,_ modern cocaine wasn’t invented until after you were born, smartass.” Brett sniffs, offended. “ _Secondly,_ I have always prided myself on my choice of sexual partners.”

“ _Ah._ ” James nods, leaning up to kiss along Brett’s jaw, fingers stroking through his hair. “So, where does that leave little old me?”

Brett’s booming laugh is enough to make James’ heart skip a beat.

“Oh, _angel_ ,” Brett says, “nobody else stands a chance, despite our physiological incompatibility.”

“ _Physiological incompatibility_.” James snorts, grazing Brett’s throat with his teeth just to hear his sharp intake of breath. “I’ll show you _physiological incompatibility._ ”

“Then I suggest you get the lube.” Brett smirks, squeezing James around the middle.

James rolls his eyes as he leans over to fish the bottle of lube from the bedside table, and he huffs when he feels Brett’s hands already making rounds on his ass through the material of his jeans.

“What was that about needing someone else?” James deadpans, and he can hear Brett’s dark chuckle as warm fingers slip beneath his shirt and start exploring his belly.

“You’ve opened a can of worms, and now you’re gonna have to deal with the consequences.” Brett grins as James plops himself down in his lap again.

“I wouldn’t exactly call them _consequences…_ ” James smiles, and Brett takes the bottle from his hands and drops it on the bed beside them.

James knows his absolute _dork_ of a husband, _knows_ he can’t resist, so he just sits there and counts to ten in his head. He only makes it to three before Brett’s fingers are wiggling their way under his shirt again, gentle pads tracing little patterns on James’ skin beneath the material.

He glances up at James, the desire as clear as day in his eyes, but Brett isn’t one to leave anything to chance.

“Can I…?”

James can only smile down at him and nod, allowing Brett to pull the shirt over his head without catching on his horns. The air in the room is just cool enough to have James’ hairs stand on end.

Brett’s hands are there almost immediately, though, as warm as his husband always is. He’s taking his time, _the bastard_ , petting the soft flesh around James’ middle, fingers brushing through James’ happy trail. There’s always this sense of wonder in Brett’s eyes when he looks at James, like everything is just as fresh and exciting now as it was two hundred years ago.

That being said, he’d prefer to get further than some _belly play_ , so he clears his throat until Brett smirks and his hands roam upwards. He brushes over James’ right nipple with his thumb and James sucks in a breath.

“This more what you were thinking?” Brett asks innocently, playing with James’ nipples until they’re not the only thing straining for relief.

“Not _exactly_.” James pants, and he feels like he needs to shift around in Brett’s lap just to work his head around all the competing sensations.

“You _sure?”_ Brett purses his lips, pinching James’ right nipple until he arches with a quiet whine. “Your friend down there tells me otherwise.”

“ _Brett…_ ” James grits out.

“ _Ok._ ” Brett laughs, leaning forward to wrap his lips around James’ nipple and _suck_.

“ _Holy Jesus._ ” James moans, hands wrapping around Brett’s horns just to have something stable. He’s not really sure whether he’s trying to pull him closer or push him away, but Brett growls and the vibrations make James melt.

Brett has a great mouth—he’s an absolute champ at giving head— but that tongue is useful for _so_ much more than that. It laves over James’ nipple, sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick. His teeth are there too, grazing the hypersensitive flesh, and James is losing his goddamn mind.

“If you don’t want me to rub one out, you’ll prep me _right now,_ ” James groans. Brett chuckles when he finally pulls away, staring at James with ravenous black eyes.

“ _Touchy…_ ” Brett smirks but he _finally_ helps James ease off his pants and underwear.

James is already… _much harder_ than he’d care to admit, and the look in Brett’s eyes is positively devious. But James is sick of _waiting_ , so he also relieves Brett of his clothes as quickly as he can manage.

“Someone’s desperate.” Brett chuckles as James tosses their clothes across the room.

“ _Dick me, asshole!”_ James blurts out, shoving the bottle of lube into Brett’s hand, “or I’ll find me a husband who will.”

“Oh dear, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Brett winks, popping the cap and squeezing a decent amount of lube in his palm, much to James’ palpable relief.

Brett urges James closer with his free hand, fingers tracing little patterns on James’ back as his other hand sneaks under James to press at his hole with slick fingers. The angle brings James’ body closer to Brett, and it’s not long before he realises he’s been unconsciously grinding up against Brett’s chest, aching for him to stop teasing and just _get on with it!_

He’s about a second away from biting his husband when Brett’s finger finally breaches him, massaging along his inner walls until the tense muscles relax and yield to his ministrations.

James can’t help the noise that comes out of him, it sort of feels like it’s punched directly from his lungs. He hears Brett hum appreciatively and feels the warmth of his breath when he turns to kiss James’ shoulder.

“That’s it, baby,” Brett murmurs, but James can barely concentrate on his words because he’s used the distraction to press a second finger in to join the first. It’s simultaneously too much and everything James is craving.

James tries to breathe, does his best to relax his body so Brett can give him what he’s begging for. It’s difficult, though, when his dick is pressed right against Brett’s chest and every twitch and shudder is another shot of ecstasy straight to his core.

It takes a solid ten minutes—at least by James’ rough estimate—before Brett has three fingers inside of him, scissoring them to properly stretch him out. James has to bite back a moan when Brett finds his prostate and works away at it until the noise rips its way free of him anyway. He’s an _asshole_.

“I reckon you’re ready for me…” Brett muses, still toying away with James’ sweet spot until James is on the verge of tears again. His body’s like a livewire, thrumming with a need so intense that he almost feels faint. “What do you think, James?”

“ _Brett_...”

It’s all James has to say for his husband to know how little sanity he has left. With one final nudge of James’ prostate, Brett withdraws his fingers a wet sound that James can’t help but shiver at.

He makes use of the limited time available to catch his breath as Brett replenishes the lube and gives himself a few good pumps to make sure he’s covered. The anticipation twists his stomach in knots, and he pre-emptively throws an arm around Brett’s shoulders to steady himself with.

Brett is a fan of teasing James just to see how he’ll react, but there’s only so much control the man obviously has when James is prepped and only inches away from his straining cock. James sighs when he feels the thick head of Brett’s dick pressing against him, turns his head to whisper, “ _please_ ”, under his breath.

“You say that as if I have any chance of resisting you.” Brett quirks an eyebrow, pulling James’ lips to his own as he pushes into him.

James gasps against Brett’s lips, taken aback by the intensity of the breaching that no amount of fingering can prepare him for. As much as it’s something his body always needs to acclimatise to, he still relishes in the familiar weight of his husband’s cock as it settles inside of him. He’s perfect; that’s the only word James can think to use to describe Brett, the only word that’s always been applicable.

Brett melts into the pillows with a satisfied rumble, staring up at James with eyes black as night. There’s a hunger there—entirely different from the requirement to feed—that makes James’ stomach swoop. James’ realisation that _he’s_ the one in control now, that his incredible husband is under him and inside him and completely open for him to savour in any way he desires is what really fucks him up.

James tests the waters, rolling his hips a little just to see the way Brett twitches. He tenses his thighs and lifts himself up an inch or so, planting his hands on the warm expanse of Brett’s chest as he rides him. The feeling is exquisite. His toes curl and he arches his back with a sigh as Brett’s hands find their way to his hips, stroking the sensitive skin until James trembles with it.

“ _God_ , that’s good, baby. You’re so _good_ for me.”

“Not so bad…yourself…” James can’t help but laugh until another quiet moan cuts it off. _There’s_ his prostate. He tries to keep hitting that angle, clenching around Brett’s cock just to make him groan with the feeling of it.

Brett’s hands are making their rounds again, brushing across James’ nipples and chest, petting at his belly and thighs. It surprises James how hypersensitive he can be when he’s so starving, but he doubts he could ever _not_ yearn for Brett’s touch.

“You wanna come, sweetheart?” Brett asks, sounding truly wrecked. He watches as James chases the stimulation that’s building a heat deep in his belly.

“I’ll give you one guess…” James tilts his head down to roll his eyes at the incubus.

“We live to please, darling.” Brett grins, wrapping his fingers around James’ dick and squeezing, massaging the glans with his thumb and forefinger until James shudders with a whine.

“Come on, hun.” Brett eggs him on, pumping him with long, smooth strokes from base to tip. “I’ve got you.”

“ _Brett._ ” James chokes out, and he’s coming.

The orgasm seems to wind its way from James’ head all the way down to his toes, his body rebelling against Brett’s hand as he continues to jerk him off onto his belly. He knows that Brett would stop immediately if he really wanted him to, but something in James honestly craves the burn of overstimulation, of letting Brett control how much pleasure he wrings out of the release.

When Brett finally lets go of James’ dick, hand covered in any of the come that didn’t make it onto his belly, James can’t do much more than gasp weakly as he basks in the warmth of the afterglow. He’s still _hungry_ , damn it, and it doesn’t help when he watches Brett lift his hand to his mouth and _lick_ James’ come off his fingers. _Honestly,_ how can he be expected to function?

James tries to forget that, though, as he leans his forehead against Brett’s and just breathes.

“ _Beautiful,_ ” Brett murmurs, wisps of warm air caressing James’ skin. “ _Absolutely gorgeous._ ”

“I’ll cry again.” James warns him, but his lips stretch into a smile and his heart beats unevenly inside his chest.

“Wouldn’t change a thing.” Brett laughs, staring into James’ eyes when he finally manages to open them again. Still pitch black—still starving—yet filled with so much love that James almost _does_ cry.

“You still haven’t come?” James points out, grinding just a little to savour the oversensitivity.

“I’d completely forgotten.” Brett rolls his eyes mightily and James is sorely tempted to smack him.

“How do you want me?” James shows his teeth, leaning down to drop a quick kiss on the corner of Brett’s lips. “I can suck you off? Eat you out? You want my hands, love?”

“As utterly _tempting_ as those options are, I’ve already got you _exactly_ where I want you,” Brett says. James can’t help but preen as he nuzzles closer, trailing kisses over Brett’s cheeks and jaw and nose.

“A man of culture, I see.” James chimes.

“Hold on tight,” Brett warns. Before James can really comprehend the words, Brett’s flipping them over in a flurry of blankets and James squawks at the abrupt shift.

“You _motherfucker!”_ James manages, watching Brett’s big, stupid, smug grin.

“I still need to get off.” Brett reminds him matter-of-factly. By some miracle, Brett’s managed to stay buried inside him, and the bastard starts shallowly grinding just to really get his point across.

“The things I do for love…” James huffs, but Brett is stroking his hair and his horns and kissing him, and James can’t help but be lost to him. He’s still coming down, so everything’s oversensitive, and the bloody grinding hurts in the _best_ kind of way.

Giving up, James slings his leg behind Brett’s waist and hoists himself closer, makes it a little easier for Brett to slip into him. Brett fucking _moans_ , and it’s a sound that James wishes he could listen to on repeat.

Both of them are drenched with sweat, their bodies slick and hot as they move together. Brett is definitely getting closer; James can tell that from the bruising grip on his thigh and the cut-off grunts he’s letting out with every thrust. If he weren’t already so exhausted, it would nearly have James ready to go again, but he just relaxes into the feeling and lets his husband use his body harder and faster.

“You can come, baby.” James croons, tangling his fingers in Brett’s hair and kissing whatever sweltering skin he can find. “I want you.”

The noise Brett makes could hardly be considered human—which is probably fitting—and he locks up inside of James as he comes. James can feel it, somehow hotter and wetter than before, and he craves it like nothing else. There’s no rush of energy, no return of his strength that would result from sex with a human, but James couldn’t be paid to care. This is his _husband_ , the man he loves like no other, and feeling Brett come has to be one of the greatest things James has ever had the privilege of experiencing.

“God…” Brett heaves, the iron grip on James’ thigh suddenly relaxing into soft, apologetic petting. “ _Fuck!”_

“Ain’t no God here…” James wheezes, cupping Brett’s flushed cheek with one hand. “Just little old me.”

“Shut _up!”_ Brett laughs, still trying to catch his breath. He rolls them onto their side, melting into the mattress in exhaustion.

“’m tired…” James mumbles, fingers exploring Brett’s chest.

“Don’t want a shower?” Brett asks, making a face when he pulls out. “We’re both _disgusting!”_

“Don’t care…” James frowns. “Sleep now, shower tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Brett chuckles, pulling James closer. He’s right; they’re totally gross and covered from head to toe in sweat. James can still feel the fucking _come_ leaking out of him, but the bed’s too warm and his body is too tired to resist sleep any longer.

They can clean up tomorrow, do laundry tomorrow. They’ll go out and find a human to sleep with and they’ll finally have their strength restored, but tonight is just for the two of them.

James closes his eyes and drifts, protected in his husband’s embrace. Allowing the exhaustion to carry him down, he’s out before he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
